


Accidental Invitation

by AGL



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Week, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, dan/cas - Freeform, deanxCas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL/pseuds/AGL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes out on a supply run and Dean realises that his thoughts aren't as private as he believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Invitation

"Don't forget the pie Sammy!" Dean shouted at Sam's retreating figure. He closed the door of the abandoned house they were calling home for the week as the sound of the Impala roaring to life filled his ears. Baby sounded so sexy in the dark, Dean thought to himself. He turned around and found himself inches away from Castiel's face.  
"Dammit Cas! What did I tell you about personal space!" he cried in shock, jumping backwards.  
"Hello Dean." Was the sole reply that came from the Angel, oblivious to his violation of Dean's space.  
Dean cocked an eyebrow at Cas' ignorance but decided not to press it further, the angel was trying his best to understand human habits.  
"So what brings you to our fine home tonight Castiel?" Dean joked, pulling a beer from the fringe and taking a swig.  
"You called for me Dean." Castiel simply stated, focusing the intense blue of his eyes on Dean.  
"Uh… no I didn't." Dean tried to remember calling for the angel, but he came up blank. Cas usually came of his own volition nowadays, Dean didn’t feel the need to call for him anymore.  
"Yes you did." Castiel pressed, moving to sit on the lonely couch in the center of the room.   
"No, Cas, I didn't." Dean insisted, coming to stand beside the couch, taking another swig of beer and furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Dean," Cas began, shifting slightly on the couch to look at the hunter, "I heard the thought loud and clear in your mind. You said 'Christ I wish Cas was here right now', and I took that to mean that you needed me."   
Shit.  
Dean remembered the fleeting thought he had had when Sam announced he was going on a supply run.   
"Uh…" Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. "I, uh, I didn't know you could hear all my thoughts…""I can't. I only hear you when your need is strong, Dean. Which is why I assumed this was important."  
Oh Jesus, Dean didn’t know his mind had a strength meter…how many other thoughts had Cas heard?  
"Um." Dean didn't know what to say, he stared at his feet awkwardly. What if Cas knew everything? If he knew how Dean felt, why didn't he say something, do something? Dean always thought Cas felt the same way, but they were both just too scared to admit their feelings for each other.   
"What's the matter Dean? Don't you need me after all?" Jesus, Cas never relented in his piercing gaze.  
If only he knew how much Dean needed him…the thought popped into Dean's head before he realised that Cas probably heard that too. He groaned internally and came to sit on the couch, burying his face in his hand.  
"I do realise how much you need me, Dean. You can't do your job without me." He stated matter-of-factly, oblivious to what Dean really meant.   
Dean sighed, defeated. Obviously he didn't feel the same. All those longing looks and the tension was one sided.   
"Yeah." Dean couldn't be bothered coming up with a witty response or some smart-assed comment. He went to stand, picking up the beer bottle he had set on the ground when he felt a hand on his thigh. He stopped, half standing, his hand tightening on the glass bottle.   
He turned his head slowly to meet eyes with Castiel, his heart beating faster than he thought was possible.  
"It wasn't one sided Dean." Cas whispered, "I was afraid I was seeing things that weren't there."  
Dean's legs gave way and he fell back onto the couch, the bottle slipping from his fingers and smashing on the hard ground but he never broke Castiel's gaze.  
"You mean you…" he began, his voice barely audible. He was in a state of shock, he never thought this moment would come.  
"Yes Dean." Castiel's hand moved from Dean's thigh to his hip, and he moved closer to Dean, "I feel the same."  
Dean's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the man before him. For years he had wanted nothing more than to kiss his beautiful lips, to hold him close and feel his body next to his, but he couldn't make his body move. He was frozen, unsure of what to do.  
"I…" he began, hoping to convey what he wanted with his eyes.   
Cas smiled softly and leaned in until their faces were inches apart. "I understand, Dean." he murmured and then their lips met in a soft, loving kiss filled with years of emotion, "I love you too."  
Dean's body unfroze and his hands came up to caress Cas' face. Cas smiled against Dean's lips and began to move his lips against Dean's, his own hands moving to the small of Dean's back and the back of his neck, pulling him closer.   
Their bodies fit together perfectly, and they fell back against the couch, Cas on top of Dean. Dean let a small moan escape, finally his fantasies were becoming reality.   
He cautiously let his tongue slide across Cas' lips, asking for entry, unsure of how experienced Cas was. But Cas opened his mouth and met Dean's tongue with his own, deepening the kiss and making it clear that this wasn't over.  
Dean feverishly tugged at Castiel's trenchcoat, desperate to see his body, to touch it and to feel him closer.   
Castiel took the hint and shrugged off the coat and loosened his tie. Dean unbuttoned his white shirt and slid it off Cas' broad shoulders and gazed at his muscular chest, his biceps flexing as Castiel held himself up on top of Dean.   
"You're gorgeous." Dean whispered, meeting Cas' eyes once more.   
Castiel smiled in answer and began pulling Dean's shirt over his head. Dean shifted so Cas could pull his shirt off and lay back when the man began placing kisses along his chest and down his torso.  
"Cas…" Dean moaned, he pulled Cas back up and began kissing him with a firey passion once more, pulling them both into a sitting position. He trailed his hands down Cas' back and rested his hands on his ass. Cas moaned softly into Dean's mouth and Dean could feel them both getting rock hard through their pants.   
He panted slightly and slowly moved his hand to palm Cas softly, eliciting an erotic moan from the angel. Dean smirked, pleased that he was the one who could make him sound like that.   
He shifted so that he was on top of Cas now, and kissed his way down Cas' torso, catching the edge of his pants in his teeth.   
"Deaan…" Cas moaned whoreishly and Dean smirked again. He was going to make him scream his name. His fingers undid the button and then the zip and Cas lifted his hips so Dean could pull his pants down. Cas was one naughty man of God, he was going commando, out and in the open in all his glory for Dean.   
Dean swallowed hungrily and placed a kiss at Cas' base.   
"You're gonna scream for me Cas." he said erotically and looked up into Cas' hooded eyes swimming with lust.  
Just as Dean was about to take Cas in his mouth, something he'd wanted for so long, he heard an awkward cough come from the doorway.   
He sprang up on the couch and snapped around to find Sam standing awkwardly at the door, clearly mortified he'd walked in on this.  
"Sam." Dean squeaked, his face going the colour of blood "h-how long have you been standing there?" he threw Cas' coat over Cas' naked and very erect member and pretended that he wasn’t about to suck off his best friend.  
"Uh." Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, staring at his feet "long enough."  
Dean closed his eyes and wished that this was just a really bad dream but when he opened them again he was still sitting in Castiel's naked lap and his brother was still watching from the doorway.  
"Um." Dean began, clearing his throat his reaching for his shirt "we were just, ah, um…"   
"I'm just going to go to the bedroom now Dean, pretend I was never here." Sam smirked, a laugh in his voice. "Have a good night."  
He left the room, chuckling to himself, leaving Dean and Cas alone in mortification. Dean turned to look at Cas who was trying to suppress a laugh.   
"This isn't funny Cas!" Dean moaned, covering his face with his hands "This is so embarrassing."  
"Well, he had to find out sooner or later." Cas said, grabbing Dean's hands and throwing off his coat, exposing the evidence. "Now finish what you started." he smirked suggestively and pulled Dean into a kiss.   
Dean didn't need any more encouragement. He let all thoughts of Sam fall from his mind as he kissed the man he loved, finally happy and finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel and only my second fanfic ever so please be nice. I would love some comments for this one.


End file.
